Crash Bandicoot/TUGS (BANDICOOTS) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents * Tiny Tiger as Big Mac * Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as OJ * Dingodile as Top Hat * Papu Papu as Warrior * Crunch Bandicoot as Hercules * Polar as Sunshine * Pura as Grampus * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Captain Starr * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Captain Zero * Dr. Neo Cortex as Zorran * Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin as Zip and Zug * Koala Kong and Dr. Nitrus Brio as Zebedee and Zak * Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship * Pasadena Opossum as Sally Seaplane * Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie * Aku Aku as Puffa * Farmer Ernest as The Goods Engine * Geary as Izzy Gomez * Carbon Crash as Lord Stinker * Nina Cortex as Pearl * Ripper Roo as Billy Shoepack * Nash as Boomer * Rilla Roo as Fire Chief * Bearminator as Bluenose * Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sea Rouge * Ignitus (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * The Evil Twins as The Pirates * Zem and Zam as Coast Guard and the Messenger * The Elementals as The Shrimpers * Komodo Bros. as Burke and Blair * Pinstripe Potoroo as Nantucket * Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba * Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) as Old Rusty * Madame Amberley as Kraka-Toa * Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Little Ditcher * Moneybags (from Spyro the Dragon) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Bentley (from Spyro the Dragon) as Mighty Mo * Whoopie (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Big Mickey * Park Drone 1 as Jack * The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Duchess * Zoe (from Spyro the Dragon) as Princess Alice * Liz as SS Vienna * Tikimon as The Ghostly Galleon Gallery Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny Tiger as Big Mac Fake Crash CNK.png|Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as OJ Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile as Top Hat Papu Papu Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Papu Papu as Warrior Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Hercules Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Sunshine Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Grampus Mr. Krabs-0.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Captain Starr Robotnik (AoStH).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Captain Zero NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Zorran Mr Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor N. Gin Promo.png|Dr. N Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Penta Penguin.png|and Penta Penguin as Zip and Zug Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Koala Kong.png|Koala Kong Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|and Dr. Nitrus Brio as Zebedee and Zak Mrs Coco Bandicoot (with a glove on her hand, a black watch around her arm's wrist, and a blue bagpack).png|Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena Opossum as Sally Seaplane Stew and Chick.jpg|Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie Aku Aku Hand.jpg|Aku Aku as Puffa Farmer Ernest.png|Farmer Ernest as The Goods Engine Geary_Crash_Nitro_Kart.png|Geary as Izzy Gomez Mr Carbon Crash.png|Carbon Crash as Lord Stinker Ninaangry.png|Nina Cortex as Pearl Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as Billy Shoepack Nitro_Kart_Nash.png|Nash as Boomer Rilla Roo Crash Bash Cutscenes.png|Rilla Roo as Fire Chief The Crash Bash Bearminator.png|Bearminator as Bluenose Spyro the Purple Dragon.jpg|Spyro as Sea Rouge Ignitus_dotd.jpg|Ignitus as Sea Rouge's Uncle The Crash Twinsanity Evil Twins.png|The Evil Twins as The Pirates Zam and Zem.jpg|Zem and Zam as Coast Guard and the Messenger The Elementals.jpg|The Elementals as The Shrimpers Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy).png|Komodo Bros. as Burke and Blair Pinstripe-potoroo-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Pinstripe Potoroo as Nantucket The Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba Spyro Professor.jpg|Professor as Old Rusty Madame-amberly-crash-twinsanity-8.38.jpg|Madame Amberley as Kraka-Toa Hunter ice.jpg|Hunter as Little Ditcher Moneybags-0.jpg|Moneybags as Scuttlebutt Pete The-494px-Bentley.png|Bentley as Mighty Mo Whoopie the Seal..jpg|Whoopie as Big Mickey Park_Drone_Crash_Tag_Team_Racing.png|Park Drone 1 as Jack The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress as The Duchess Zoe.jpg|Zoe as Princess Alice Liz.png|Liz as SS Vienna The_Crash_Twinsanity_Tikimon.png|Tikimon as The Ghostly Galleon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda